


Full Marks

by seventeensteps



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Camboy Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: Lucas stands up and turns around, back to the camera, before slowly pushing his tight black briefs down, swaying his hips a bit. The sound of the notification going off repeatedly tugs at the corner of his mouth, but he takes his time, arching his back and wiggling his ass. His viewers go absolutely crazy once he bends down and pushes the briefs off entirely.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Full Marks

**Author's Note:**

> For [Poeticalization](https://twitter.com/Poeticalization)

winwin_x69: omg his cock

jjohnnys: my bfs bigger

fuckmyass789: shut tf up

leeten_1001: he can fuck me any day

xd11kun _tipped 200 tokens_

Lucas glances at the screen, reading the stream of filthy words and scanning for any request, one hand jerking himself off lazily. “Thank you, Kun, for 200,” he says, winking at the camera, thumb rubbing his slit for a bit. “Would you like anything special?”

xd11kun _tipped 100 tokens_

fuckmyass789: wtf

jwckoff444: what

leeten_1001: no way

jjohnnys: …

Lucas’s eyes widen, and he laughs, “Wow, okay. Someone’s in a good mood today. If you want to request anything, don’t hesitate, all right?” Kun, one of his regulars, doesn’t usually request anything, or talk in chat at all actually, but he usually doesn’t tip this much either. Lucas looks at his screen, and sees that he only needs a couple hundred tokens more to reach today’s goal. With Kun on a spending spree like this, Lucas can afford to go a little faster.

“Since Kun is so generous today...” Lucas stands up and turns around, back to the camera, before slowly pushing his tight black briefs down, swaying his hips a bit. The sound of the notification going off repeatedly tugs at the corner of his mouth, but he takes his time, arching his back and wiggling his ass. His viewers go absolutely crazy once he bends down and pushes the briefs off entirely.

winwin_x69: fuck

king_dy: dat ass

king_dy _tipped 100 tokens_

xd11kun _tipped 300 tokens_

fuckmyass789: what a slut

fuckmyass789 _tipped 50 tokens_

jjohnnys: my bf said you should come have a threesome with us

leeten_1001: im in

leeten_1001: for a threesome

jjohnnys: …

xd11kun _tipped 200 tokens_

jjohnnys: hmu

Lucas climbs onto his bed, face down and ass up, before reaching down to tug at his cock again, and shivers. Being exposed like this makes his head dizzy with lust. He spreads his thighs more for the audience to see what he’s doing with himself. The notification bell doesn’t stop ringing.

Moaning, he’s about to twist his wrist and shoot his load, when he hears the front door unlock.

Fuck.

Lucas tries to sit up and find something to put on, but with one arm trapped between his legs and the sudden weight shift, he loses his balance and falls backward down the bed instead.

leeten_1001: ouch

winwin_x69: that must have hurt

fuckmyass789: who’s that?

jwckoff444: wait what happened my internet was shit

xd11kun _tipped 500 tokens_

jjohnnys: who tf is this guy????

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


A loud thud comes from Lucas’s bedroom. “Babe?” Mark calls, putting the Korean takeout down on the coffee table, and heads toward his boyfriend’s room. “Are you okay?”

Lucas moans from behind the door. Mark frowns. It doesn’t sound like he’s feeling good—more like he’s in pain.

“Lucas?” Mark opens the door.

Lucas looks up at him from the floor, eyes pleading. He opens his mouth like he’s trying to say something, but the pain is too intense for him to actually voice a complete word. Mark’s heart sinks, and he quickly goes to help him up and onto the bed.

“What is it? What happened?” Mark pats his boyfriend down, trying to look for an injury, before a bell dings in his head, and his mind screeches to a halt. “Why are you naked?”

He turns to look at Lucas’s laptop, which he just notices, and the camera attached to it, and the whole setup, and it clicks. He looks back to Lucas in his arms, who’s now looking at everything else but him. “You’re streaming.” It’s not a question.

Lucas carefully lifts his gaze up to meet Mark’s eyes, nervous and sheepish. “Yeah.”

Mark doesn’t have anything against his boyfriend’s camming, but they promised to hang out today. “Let me guess, you forgot I’d be coming?”

“No!” Lucas protests. “I didn’t forget you’d be here, but… I thought I could squeeze a little session before you arrived.”

“From the way you were lying on the floor earlier, I take it that didn’t work out.” Mark says wryly. “Unless your viewership is weirder than I thought.”

“No, it’s… fuck.” Lucas scrambles to his laptop.

Mark quirks an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you haven’t shut the stream down.”

Lucas quickly types something down. “Something… like that, yeah.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mark says.

* * *

  
  
  


winwin_x69: OH MY GOD ????

yt_soccer_17: cute

jwckoff444: i knw it

jwckoff444: thats the bf!

jjohnnys: me and my bf are open for a foursome

king_dy: no ones gonna fuck you and your imaginary bf so stfu

leeten_1001: wow bully

yt_soccer_17: wait

yt_soccer_17: isn’t that mark

jwckoff444: who?

yt_soccer_17: the twitch streamer!

winwin_x69: HUH??????

yt_soccer_17: twitch.tv/marksmannn

leeten_1001: holy s hit thats him ?

xd11kun _tipped 300 tokens_

king_dy: STOP

Lucas scrolls through the chat quickly, and feels himself get smaller and smaller. Mark is going to kill him. He’s going to be really, really dead.

Best not drag this out.

“So. I think. They recognized you,” Lucas says.

Mark groans, and says, “Why is it still on?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Lucas says, and turns off the stream.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lucas is live. He’s in his blue hoodie, hair stylishly mussed, and looks a bit nervous. After his usual beginning spiel, he waits a bit, eyes reading the words starting to flood in, and clears his throat. “So, for those of you who witnessed the last week’s _incident_ , you might want an update.”

He inhales, and suddenly the usual Lucas is here, no more traces of nerves. “But first, you guys know what to do.”

The stream of tokens starts to come in, and Lucas smiles.

He rolls his neck, talks to the chat about everything that doesn’t really matter, and leans back, showing a small patch of skin peeking from under the garment. “All right,” he says once the tokens apparently reach a number he has in mind. “The update.”

At that, he turns to his right, nodding, and Mark appears on the screen. The man _is_ nervous.

“Sooo, you guys know what happened last time. You probably already know who this is, but for people who don’t, this is my boyfriend, Mark. Go watch the video from last week for context, okay? Mark told me some of you even went to his stream and gave him some love,” Lucas says, glancing at his boyfriend. “But please refrain from being too explicit next time, or his mods are going to ban all of you.”

“My mods are really scary, mind you.” Mark cocks his head toward the camera.

“Yeah,” Lucas chuckles, “and we’ve seen a lot of requests for us to do a crossover episode, which, thanks to the huge offline donation from a lot of you here, is going to happen today.”

The chat explodes. The viewers are losing their minds.

Lucas laughs again. “But it depends on you how far we’re going.”

“On screen,” Mark adds. “Off screen, we’re going all the way. I’m not blueballing myself for you guys.”

With a smirk aiming at the camera, Lucas pulls the other man in for a kiss.

* * *

  
  


yt_soccer_17: fuck

leeten_1001: they can spitroast me ngl

winwin_x69: why are they so hot

xd11kun _tipped 500 tokens_

winwin_x69: kun thank YOU

jwckoff444: the bf is so cute

yt_soccer_17: yeah i wanna see his dick

yt_soccer_17 _tipped 200 tokens_

king_dy: chat is so horny

king_dy _tipped 100 tokens_

* * *

Lucas pulls off his boyfriend’s dick with a wet pop when Mark tugs at his hair. He glances up, lips swollen and lashes wet with tears, and outright whines. Deepthroating seems to have that effect on him.

“Come up here,” Mark says, panting a little, his abs flexing under Lucas’s weight.

Lucas positions himself in Mark’s lap, ass grinding along his hard length, and licks into the other man’s mouth. The sounds they make are downright indecent. Mark’s fingers play with Lucas’s hole a little, prepped and slicked and ready.

“Be a good boy and ride me,” Mark says, rolling a condom on, and sucks another bruise into the column of Lucas’s neck, possessive and demanding.

Lucas whimpers and lowers himself down.

Mark hisses once the head of his cock breaches Lucas’s rim. “You’re so tight, babe.”

“Hn,” Lucas tries, thighs trembling.

* * *

winwin_x69: im dying

yt_soccer_17: fuck

king_dy _tipped 200 tokens_

xd11kun _tipped 500 tokens_

jwckoff444 _tipped 100 tokens_

xd11kun _tipped 500 tokens_

fuckmyass789: this is crazy

xd11kun _tipped 500 tokens_

* * *

Mark slowly fucks into Lucas, deep and dominating, rendering the man to a needy mess, whimpering unintelligibly, precum leaking thickly onto the bed. Lucas played with his ass several times on camera before, even used a vibrator to edge himself twice, but not once in any session has he been like this, wrecked and sobbing and speechless.

Mark bends down and coos into his ear, “Good boy. You’re so good, babe. So tight for me.” The change in angle makes another glob of precum spurt out. Lucas moans brokenly into the mattress. “What do you want, love?”

“Harder, hn, please.”

“Do you wanna come?” Mark kisses the back of his neck, thumb rubbing his nipple, eliciting a shudder. “Use your words, my beautiful boy.”

Lucas tries to push his dick against the sheet, stained and wet underneath, but Mark holds his hips up, not letting him seek a climax himself. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I say, baby?”

“Please…” Lucas tries again, eyes glazed and blinking, slurring out the words, “I wanna come. Mark…”

Mark bites another hickey into Lucas’s straining shoulder, humming contentedly. “There you go,” he says, and speeds up, one hand reaching between his boyfriend’s legs.

Lucas screams, shaking, and Mark milks him through it, doesn’t stop moving until Lucas whimpers from getting too oversensitive, then he pulls out and discards the condom, quickly jerking himself off. He climaxes onto Lucas’s abused hole and pushes his cum between the man’s cheeks a couple of times, relishing in the sensation, before collapsing down onto the bed beside him.

They seem to be catching their breath, comfortable silence between them, and forgetting about the camera entirely for a few seconds. Lucas stirs, and weakly tries to pull Mark closer. Mark obliges him with a deep, long kiss, private and precious.

It’s a while before Mark gets up and walks toward the laptop. He glances at his dozing boyfriend on the bed and turns back to the screen, index finger in front of his lips.

And then the screen turns black.

* * *

[Offline Chat]

winwin_x69: i died

winwin_x69: ded

winwin_x69: deded

xd11kun _tipped 1000 tokens_

king_dy: jfc

king_dy _tipped 300 tokens_

leeten_1001: i wanna fuck him too

jwckoff444: hes so pretty

yt_soccer_17: yeah…

jjohnnys: hi chat

king_dy: …………

jjohnnys: wait

jjohnnys: what did i miss?


End file.
